<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Weakness by Nameless_Knight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712683">Finding Weakness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Knight/pseuds/Nameless_Knight'>Nameless_Knight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Game, Breakfast, F/M, Kissing, Male My Unit | Byleth, Married Couple, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Knight/pseuds/Nameless_Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard has married the perfect man.  But do even perfect men have weaknesses?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have some kinda sloppy Edeleth for Valentine's Day! Also, boy is the Cindered Shadows lore dumps taking a big old crack at what I wrote for Broken Blade and Ashen Wake. Kind of have to make some edits both small (Byleth's mom's real name!) and huge (what? Patricia what?!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up was not as warm as it should have been. Byleth was absent, leaving Edelgard alone in bed, and even where he should be had long gone cold. They had no work, nothing for the whole week and they were packed full of supplies. What could he be doing for so long?</p><p>Edelgard pulled on a robe and left their bedchamber. The wafty smell of frying pork and crackle of fire and cooking greeting her outside the doorway. She walked into the kitchen, where her husband was hard at work at the stove. "You should have woke me up," she said as she walked up to the counter. "I'd have loved to help."</p><p>Byleth looked up with a passing smile. "You were sleeping so peacefully for once I didn't want to disturb you."</p><p>The nightmares of the past would never fully go away. But with him, they did not maintain their hold so deeply anymore. "Spending more time with you is never going to disturb me."</p><p>Bylth finished up his cooking and quickly served it. A refreshing wake-up to the morning. Delicious as ever. Better than the monastery's old fare at this point. "Really, you're going to have to teach me how you get the meat so juicy."</p><p>"We've got plenty of time all week. Except for your appointment with Linhardt."</p><p>Ah, right, she'd forgotten in the distraction. Even his memory was sharp. "Are you actually weak at anything?" she joked.</p><p>Her joke was taken seriously as Byleth cupped his chin and replied, "No."</p><p>She laughed a bit. "OK, but what about-" and trailed off completely unable to answer.</p><p>Because he was right. She didn't actually know if he had a weakness. True, she was better with axes or heavy armor or reason magics. But he always had a perfect grasp on the fundamental points. Enough she was always learning even on her expert subjects.</p><p>Cooking, tea, dancing, horses. He was exceptional in all areas. Just like… "Everyone's weak at something. And I'm going to find yours." She smiled despite the bizarre declaration.</p><p>"What for?" confusion took hold of him.</p><p>"Because… well, I think I'll keep that a secret, for now."</p><p>He blinked a few times at her confusing words. "So, should I just stay home then?"</p><p>"It wouldn't be fun otherwise.</p>
<hr/><p>So, for her first visit was with a man who knew more about exploiting weakness than anyone.</p><p>"Our dear professor's weaknesses, hm?" said Hubert, standing straighter at the question. "Indeed, when his loyalties were in question I began an investigation."</p><p>"And what did you find?"</p><p>"Something of an enigma, even now. Jeralt did his best to obstruct information, and what I could pry from their fellow mercenaries was only reverence and awe. Would you believe they called him the Ashen Demon?"</p><p>"Certainly."</p><p>"Aye, even as soft as he's become around you Lady Edelgard he retains that edge. That readiness. During our academy days I made some attempts on his quarters whilst he lay sleeping to gauge his response and every time he stopped them cold."</p><p>"Hubert…" Hearing her best friend plot to kill her love for her sake was vile.</p><p>"Certainly in retrospect I am glad I failed. But, no matter my attempts he always had a response for them. Always ready."</p><p>Yes, she'd seen the same. Every time she needed to leave their bed in the middle of the night he was always waiting back with open arms. "If you could not find his weakness I find it unlikely the others could as well."</p><p>Still, she had to try.</p>
<hr/><p>"Ah, Edelgard," said Linhardt, "your next appointment isn't for a few days. Have there been any unforeseen complications regarding your Crests?"</p><p>"No, thank you, Linhardt. I am actually here regarding Byleth."</p><p>"Ah, something wrong with his Crest?"</p><p>Still a one-track mind with him. "No, I've come here to ask you something out of the ordinary. Do you recall Byleth having any weakness?"</p><p>"Hmmm. For the sake of time I'll presume this is a personal weakness, not some philosophical point like, 'he can't avoid dying'." Edelgard gave him a nod. "Though, considering whom we're talking about I suppose the latter point doesn't apply."</p><p>Even death couldn't stop him. Twice. Maybe this whole excursion was a waste of time entirely.</p><p>"Well, nothing comes to mind, but I can also say I don't know him as well as you do. Actually, one thing does come to mind."</p><p>"That is?"</p><p>"When we were discussing my sleeping habits back at the monastery, he said something along the lines of 'understanding your weaknesses is just as important as understanding your strengths'. I was too sleepy at the time to really care about it, but it feels relevant to your point."</p><p>"It was more than I had before."</p>
<hr/><p>"Ah-ha! The professor's weaknesses! Now that is a fascinating topic." Ferdinand chuckled at the thought. "He has none."</p><p>"That is… unhelpful, Ferdinand."</p><p>"You mistake me. He is much like you and I: host of a wealth of talent. And just like you and I never did he just rest on his laurels. Anything he once considered weakness he trained until it was a strength."</p><p>"So, you're saying I married the perfect man."</p><p>"We are not married."</p><p>"Thank you, Ferdinand." She needed to talk to someone less… him.</p>
<hr/><p>"Errr, no. I was too concerned with my own weaknesses at the time to really pay attention to the professor's."</p><p>Another friend with no answer. "Thank you anyways, Bernadetta." She certainly didn't have the luxury of time to indulge this curiosity much longer.</p><p>"Can I ask why does it matter what his weaknesses are?"</p><p>It was just an idle thought during some leisure apart but… She wouldn't have come to so many people if it was just that. "I… think. Maybe I want him to have a weakness I can support him in, like he does with mine."</p><p>"Does he really need a weakness for you to support him?"</p><p>"No.. it's just…" Ah, what was she doing? "Thank you for your time, Bernadetta."</p>
<hr/><p>"Well, he looked real scrawny the first time we met," said Caspar. "I even thought Jeritza looked tougher."</p><p>Which didn't last for long. "I'd already seen him in action then."</p><p>"Yeah, man was my first impression off. Never thought he'd be so good at the magic stuff too, you know? He wasn't exactly fun and games but is that really a weakness?"</p><p>"No, not really." She'd almost spent the entire day trying to answer idle curiosity.</p>
<hr/><p>"Would you believe I asked him myself not long after he arrived?" Dorothea said.</p><p>"And? What did he say?"</p><p>"He had no weaknesses." Dorothea laughed. "At the time I really didn't believe him, but well, it ended up being true. Until, well…"</p><p>"Well…?"</p><p>Dorothea giggled. "You don't know, I mean, surely-this isn't a joke, right?"</p><p>"N-no, I'm being truthful."</p><p>"Oh, Edie. I think you need to take a good long look in the mirror."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"I thought it was pretty obvious all those years ago what his weakness was."</p><p>Truly? "Nobody else I spoke with has a clue."</p><p>"Maybe you should wonder why that is." Dorothea smiled. "Anyway, I've got two balcony seats on reserve for you two if you ever want to come see the show. Your story is getting rave reviews you know."</p><p>"Thank you, Dorothea, but that's not really why I'm here."</p><p>"But don't you want to know who's in the love triangle with you and Byleth? It's very romantic."</p><p>And that was the perfect line to exit on.</p>
<hr/><p>She returned to her home, greeting Byleth and getting greeted back with a kiss. The whole excursion felt like a waste of their limited time together. Her eyes traced over the vanity mirror and Dorothea's words followed.</p><p>And all it was, was her. Edelgard von Hresvelg. Former emperor of the Adrastian Empire. A woman who loved her Byleth.</p><p>And her Byleth loved his...</p><p>El.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She was far redder leaving the mirror than she would have liked.</p><p>Back in the kitchen she announced, "I've found your weakness."</p><p>Stoic as usual he said, "And?"</p><p>"Me."</p><p>He actually smirked at the idea.</p><p>"Is that so funny to you?"</p><p>"Of course." And he swept her off her feet and cradled together. Hand in hand. "You've only ever been my strength, El. Never a weakness."</p><p>She let her head rest on his chest. The beating of his heart lulling her into a smile. "Thank you. Thank you my dearest Byleth."</p><p>He placed a hand softly on her head. "What brought all this on?"</p><p>"I was just… worried. After all the support you've given me, I could never equal that. That you would always be supporting me and never could I return that."</p><p>"El… I am only here because of you. Before you and the Eagles my life was empty. It was not strength. Mindlessly swinging my sword or reading books on war. I was soulless, an Ashen Demon." He gently pulled her off and looked into her eyes, smile soft as silk coming with it. "My soul, my heart, my life - my strength - was because of you. That moment in the Holy Tomb is the first time I felt. The first time I made a choice for myself. I would not be who I am without you. You have always supported me through my weakness."</p><p>"Oh, Byleth…"</p><p>"El…"</p><p>The kiss was long and the night even longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>